


Alien Pollen = Horny Galra

by PhantomNC (orphan_account)



Series: A shit ton of klance porn [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Krolia and Keith go on that whale expedition in this, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), The castle doesn’t explode, This isn’t edited sue me, Top Keith (Voltron), also im Australian so weird english, but like he’s still a hybrid, first time posting, kinda dub-con, most definitely not the first time writing smut, um what else do I tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhantomNC
Summary: Keith goes into a galran rut because of some flower pollen that affects the Galra. He tackles Lance and they fuck bruh but it’s not rape obv





	Alien Pollen = Horny Galra

The soft, small, violet petals danced gently in the light, midday, breeze with their leaves swaying lightly in rhythm with their moves. The movement of two people walking through the field didn’t disturb their dances and actually created new moves and uniqueness to each flower.

Lance loved the sight of the plants and gentle, cool breeze that drifted past him. He watched with interest as bird-like creatures flew above him, insects, he assumed were this world’s equivalent to bees, buzzing around and playing with the tiny flowers that covered the field. The smell of pollen, which usually annoyed him and caused his nose to run and eyes to itch, was sweet. The smell of the pollen was honey and lavender scented. Wild berries mixed into the smell perfectly. If Lance was completely honest he didn’t want to leave this planet. The race that lived here was passive and very sweet and gentle. They were cat-like, like the Galra but their personality was very much the opposite. They thrived in kindness, love, and generosity, unlike the other cat-like race they knew.

A certain half-Galra was grumbling and brooding while following behind the Altean. Allies had contacted Keith and asked him for assistance on a mission. Keith of course had accepted thinking this was going to be dangerous, but no this was some stupid diplomatic mission to befriend the Canin race and to help “improve his social skills.” Keith growled and kicked a pebble that stood out against the pastel colouring of the environment. The dark grey stone landed a few centimetres away from the hybrid, who continued to kick it with more force and more anger each kick. 

Keith perked up at a strange scent that hit his nose. He looked around as the smell got stronger and sweeter. Keith’s mind grew hazy and a little delirious but he tried to ignore it as best as he could. He couldn’t be sick as the Galra never caught diseases, regardless of whether he was half human or not. He glanced down at his hands to see purple splotches appearing on his hands and his nails growing into claws. “Okay... I didn’t expect this right now...” Keith thought nonchalantly as the spots grew in size. He kneeled down in the field of flowers as the smell grew incredibly overpowering and sickly sweet. He lifted his hand and saw pollen covering his hand. “Remember to not touch the pollen, Keith. It affects us Galras differently to Humans and Alteans,” his mother’s warning rang inside his head and he immediately began scolding himself.

The Altean stopped when he heard somebody behind him drop carefully to the floor. “Umm... Keith? Are you good- AH!” Lance let out a scream as something tackled him to the floor. Lance’s head was cushioned by a clawed yet soft hand and his helmet. He opened his eyes to see a fully Galra-looking Keith towering over him with golden, glowing eyes. “Umm... what are you doing?” Lance asked as the Galra stared at him with lustful eyes. “I don’t know what’s going through your head right now but I’m liking where it’s going,” Lance teased with a smirk. Keith leant closer to his face before gripping his chin and pulling him into a rough, passionate kiss. Lance’s eyes widened slightly in shock before he relaxed and closed them, wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. Keith quickly won dominance in the kiss and his hand left his chin and was placed next to his head. Lance let out a whine when Keith bit down on his bottom lip lightly. The taller male pulled back and stared at Lance with an unreadable expression, like he was fighting himself or something. He probably felt like he was forcing himself on top of the Altean, which wasn’t true in the slightest... well at first it wasn’t expected but Lance definitely wanted this and he wasn’t going to say no, not after his like... however, long he’s been in space plus the two years at the Garrison he spent pining over Keith.

Lance pouted and wrapped his legs around Keith as an incentive to continue his previous suggestive actions. Keith froze and bit his own lip and shook his head slightly. “Keith you can’t just get us both in the mood and then refuse... that’s gotta be illegal,” Lance joked and watched as the golden eyes swirled with want and fear. “Come on I don’t have any patience left for you to doubt that I don’t wanna do this with you. Come on and make your omega feel good,” he grumbled before purring and folding his arms, “if you don’t wanna do this then I’ll go-“ Lance was cut off by a mouth being pressed quickly and roughly against his. He moaned weakly in response before pushing Keith back for a gasp of air. Said Galra pulled his paladin chestplate off and tossed it to the side Lance watched him with interest while removing his helmet to reveal his white locks of hair. Keith dragged his claws down the front of his flight suit, tearing it just above his stomach. He leaned down and licked at the blue paladin’s neck gently before biting down hard under his jawline and on his collarbone. Soft pants left Lance’s mouth before he yelped in shock as the former red paladin dragged his tongue across one of his nipples. He moaned in response to the teasing with his toes curling and his fingers digging into the small flowers and the gentle, blades of grass. 

Lance closed his eyes for one second and when he opened them back up he was on his stomach with Keith holding his hips up but sitting cross-legged. The Altean rose an eye town in confusion while the Galra hybrid smirked. Lance shrieked when he felt something cold touch his entrance. “When the hell did Keith even rip open the fabric there?!” He shrieked inside his head. His hands gripped back onto the grass while something wet circled around his entrance, honestly Lance did not want to know what it was.

The wet thing pressed against his entrance before it slipped in. “Okay, so that’s a finger... WHEN THE QUIZNAK DID HE WET HIS FINGERS?! AND WHAT WITH?!” Lance screamed internally.  
“You good there?” Keith asked while he moved the single finger in and out, occasionally bending it.  
“Other than the fact that I’m either forgetting shit or your moving really fast because I’ve now tallied two things that I don’t recall happening... happening,” Lance joked and watched as Keith chuckled.  
“Galra speed, remember?” Keith joked back as he entered a second finger. Lance bit his lip to bite back a moan and his back arched up a little. Keith seemed to not like him silencing himself as he pressed his chest against Lance’s upper back and leaned against his ear, “I want to hear your beautiful noises, Lance,” he whispered and a whine left Lance’s throat as Keith continued thrusting two fingers in and bending them. Lance gasped and pressed his forehead against the grass and buried in the flowers. Keith leaned down and buried his face in Lance’s white curls with a small smile forming on his face. He placed a gentle kiss to his cheek before adding a third finger that tore a gasp out of Lance’s mouth. Keith moved forwards quickly, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The omega broke apart from Keith’s lips with a loud moan as Keith bent his fingers before thrusting them into his prostate harshly. Lance squealed as his fingers continued hitting his prostate dead-on, non-stop. Lance panted loudly with moans flying out of his mouth. 

Lance let out a whine as the fingers were pulled out and he stared up at Keith with a lustful gaze. He heard squelching and saw Keith rubbing what looked like saliva on his cock. A dopey smile grew on his face as he felt something hard nudge his entrance before slowly pushing forwards. Lance gripped Keith’s left bicep tightly as pain shot through him. He’s never had something the size of Keith’s dick near his hole, the largest before was two of his fingers which in comparison to Keith’s dick, were much thinner and shorter. Soft kisses were pressed to his temple to distract Lance from the pain. Keith pushed in a little further until the tip was in and stayed still. Lance breathed in and out harshly trying to calm his racing heart. Jesus it felt like no amount of fingering could’ve prepared him for this. After a bit Lance felt a little better and tried to push back a little to try to get it in deeper. Keith thrusted forwards halfway with Lance screaming from both pleasure and pain. It was an addictive combination, especially when pleasure felt like it was outweighing the pain. Finally Keith bottomed out and let out a sound, similar to a cat, of satisfaction and delight. He waited until Lance gave a small nod for him to move. The hybrid started slow and careful before speeding up a little while pressing gentle smooches to every part of skin his mouth could reach.

Lance’s voice grew in volume as a certain spot was hit inside of him. His back arched up as Keith pressed up roughly against his prostate again, grinding against the sensitive spot. “A-ah! Mmmph!” Lance began moaning before Keith’s hand quickly covered his mouth. Lance’s ocean, blue eyes widened in shock as Keith’s ear twitched and he turned his head around slightly to look around for something. Keith rubbed against Lance’s prostate again and growled at something he could see. Lance’s eyes darted around as he tried to search for what made Keith feel the need to growl. The alpha must’ve smelt his distress as he sat Lance up and pressed him close to the scent gland in his neck while still looking at the same thing. Lance relaxed slightly but this new angle let him get a look at what Keith was staring at.

It was a fucking cat. Not a cat-like alien furry person. A literal cat. 

Lance smacked Keith in the head with his hand while he glared at the alpha. “You dumbass! I thought somebody was there! It’s just a fucking cat!” Lance scolded and watched as Keith’s ears flopped down with a sad look on his face. “Nuh-uh! Don’t give me that face!” Lance hissed and attempted to pull himself off of Keith’s dick, who was very pleased with the movement but very pissed off with the fact Lance was trying to leave.  
“Where are you going?!” Keith snarled and pushed Lance backwards onto his back with his legs sprawled out and his hair disheveled.  
“I was gonna go and find something better to do than just lie here with a dick in me and an idiot in front of me jealous of a cat... maybe I could find another alpha to fuck me,” Lance huffed in response and crossed his arms.  
Keith thrusted back fully into Lance and pressed his nose into the omega’s scent gland as a pleasure-filled scream left Lance’s mouth.  
“Never say that again,” Keith hissed with a glare on face. He bit as hard as he could on Lance’s shoulder as a form of ‘punishment’ for what he had said. He slowed his thrusts down to him barely even moving. Lance whined and tried to buck back against Keith who stopped moving altogether because of it.  
“Keeeeith fuck me please,” Lance begged and continued bucking back against Keith’s dick. The alpha grabbed Lance’s hips with clawed hands before he leaned forward.  
“Hmm I don’t know... will you be a good boy this time? Only good boys get what they want,” Keith whispered in his ear and Lance’s face somehow managed to become more red.  
“Y-yes.... I-I’ll be good...” He replied and avoided eye-contact to try and preserve what little bit of dignity he still had left.  
“Good boy,” Keith purred with a seductive yet slightly possessive tone that made Lance shudder with tingles running down his spine. He was flipped on to his stomach and he buried his face in his arms.

Lance felt Keith press a kiss to his upper back before he thrusted fully into him. He set a fast and rough pace and continued kissing and biting the tan skin. Lance was turned into a moaning mess and drool fell down the side of his mouth. Keith pulled out for a moment leaving Lance whining and panting before slamming back into him. He watched with lustful eyes as Lance’s back arched and his hands scratched at the ground. Keith continued this pattern of thrusting for a bit until he got bored and flipped Lance onto his back. Lance moved around so that his ass and hips were resting on top of Keith’s lap. Keith pressed a kiss on Lance’s nape and ran his hand through the panting boy’s soft, white locks of hair. 

Keith slowly slid the tip of his cock into Lance’s entrance before slamming in. Loud moans were torn out of Lance’s mouth. Keith continued thrusting in and out of Lance while biting on different parts of the caramel skin that showed from the broken fabric of Lance’s flight suit that he had ripped. Lance laid compliant and moaning loudly with his hands fisted into the grass and purple flowers. “Ahh! K-Keith gon-gonna- AH! cum!” Lance screamed as Keith’s thrusts became more erratic and messy, obviously reaching his climax soon. He flipped Lance again to try and make the knotting easier and less painful for Lance. Lance felt very disoriented with all the switching of positions he’s done in like five minutes. The alpha’s hand slid from Lance’s hip to his dick and slowly stroked it. Lance bucked into his hand and moaned loudly. Keith felt his knot starting to make it a struggle to slide in and out of Lance. Lance noticed this and pressed back against Keith until he felt his knot pop into him and lock the two. Keith bit down near Lance’s scent gland and sped up his strokes on Lance’s dick. Lance came with a cry before he collapsed onto the dirt, with Keith holding up his hips and ass. Keith continued weakly thrusting and grinding until he came. The omega felt the heat spread from his ass to near his stomach and he began quietly purring with dopey smile on his face. Keith laid his head on Lance’s upper back slowly coming down from the high of his release.

However, he wasn’t fully satisfied yet and the pollen was still affecting him, not having been fully removed from his system. He stayed put waiting, impatiently, for his knot to slowly go down. 

Lance honestly just wanted to sleep away the rest of the afternoon in the embrace of his childhood crush. But once Keith’s knot has finally come down he has different plans. Like, seriously they have little to nothing in common...

Keith picked Lance up in his arms with the Altean’s back pressed against his chest. He thrusted upwards and a strangled moan left Lance’s mouth and he managed to hit his prostate dead-on. “K-Keith! Wh-what are you- AHH!” Lance was cut off by the man biting and sucking on his neck whilst continuing his thrusts. Lance laid back and as Keith released his neck it flopped back with his head resting on his shoulder. Lance normally was a pretty clean and organised person but when it came to sex... boy was he a mess. He drools quite a bit which is pretty gross to him but apparently Keith likes it so Lance is willing to suffer for him. Keith seemed to like it enough that he pressed a kiss to Lance’s mouth, who happily kissed back, before licking the saliva trail down the side of his mouth and ‘cleaning’ it. A rather sharp thrust up into him made him let out a startled moan. All of the thrusting made his overstimulated state of mind very fuzzy and he felt like he was forgetting something... something they were supposed to do... 

Lance shook his head to clear it of his thoughts so he could focus on Keith’s rough thrusts, continuously pounding into him. “Kei-mph-th! AH!” Lance moaned and he felt Keith’s dick twitch inside him when he said his name. A small smirk formed on the Altean’s face and made an ‘innocent’ yet pleasured face and turned to face Keith. “K-Keith! AH! You- ah- make me feel- AHH! So good!” He whimpered as he watched Keith bury his face in between his shoulder and neck. Lance gave him a confused stare. The man looked up and his golden eyes flowed brightly and his fangs were bared like he really wanted to bite something... or in this case it would be someone... aka him. Keith let out a growl and sat up properly as he set a pace of thrusts that was somehow harder than before. Lance’s head fell back against Keith’s shoulder and a moan crossed with a scream left his mouth as Keith continued abusing his prostate.

A slight breeze of air made Lance aware of how exposed he truly was and he grew kinda self-conscious.  
“Ah... heh you really- mmm- wanted to show me ooooff,” Lance moaned loudly. He watched as realisation hit him before a look of possessiveness took over his face and he latched back onto his neck, knocking Lance back onto his hands and knees. The alpha moved so most of Lance’s body was hidden underneath him. 

Throughout the entire process he didn’t stop pounding into Lance. If anything his thrusts got faster and harder. They left Lance gasping for more, moaning like it’s the best sex he’s ever had, and panting for breath. The noises he made was the biggest turn on for Keith right now. They encouraged him to go harder and be rougher with Lance, who seemed to really like the rough treatment. Keith hooked his clawed hands into the silky, white locks before yanking Lance’s head back. He let out a a chuckle at Lance’s overpleasured and overstimulated expression before pressing a kiss to his forehead and forcing his head back down. 

It didn’t take as long as last time for the two of them to reach their climax as they both were still pretty sensitive, especially Lance. Keith knotted Lance again and he pushed his face into his beautiful, snowy curls that smelt of berries, spices, and something Keith couldn’t quite put his finger on but it smelt good. “F-fuck,” Lance cursed as he felt almost uncomfortably full with both Keith’s dick inside him and two loads of cum from a Galran alpha, who cum a lot apparently. He laid down panting heavily as he felt it all settle down near his stomach; heat radiating deep inside.

As Keith’s senses came back to him he felt weird. Weird as in he doesn’t quite remember the last half an hour or somethin. Keith lifted his head and his eyes widened in horror. His hold on Lance’s hips was immediately released. “Oh god what did I do?!” He pushed himself away from Lance only to get a scream of pain as his knot was forcibly pulled out. Tears flowed down the Altean’s face as he managed to push himself up on his arms before falling again from the pain. He scratched at the dirt and let a sob finally leave his throat as the pain grew too much. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him up into their chest. “Shit, sorry, sorry,” Keith whispered as he cradled Lance. The alpha ran his hand through Lance’s hair in a soothing manner, whispered sweet words, and started rubbing his lower back softly. Despite the pain he was in Lance couldn’t help the little purrs that left his mouth.

Most of the pain had gone by now and Lance was more than pissed at Keith. “Fucking asshole...” Lance cursed and glared at Keith. “We had a nice little moment and then you do that,” Lance winced as the pain returned slightly.  
“Lance what the fuck. D-don’t you care that I-“ Keith began  
“I’m gonna stop you right there! Listen here cause I’m only gonna say it once Mullet. Except the first part cause if this works out I’ll tell you that all the time. I love you and I was basically saying ‘oh hell yeah we gonna fuck’ when you pounced on me,” Lance held Keith’s face in his hands. Lance watched as Keith’s face became red and he tried to hide his face but with the Altean still cupping his face he didn’t get very far other than hiding it in Lance’s hand. Lance let out a giggle and pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek.  
“I love you too...” Keith mumbled into Lance’s hand and his arms around Lance’s waist tightened. The omega tilted his head so that his scent gland was in full view of Keith. The alpha didn’t hesitate and bit down hard on it. A smile formed on Lance’s face and he leaned forwards a little to bite Keith’s. 

They sat together in a happy silence before a squeal got their attention. They both turned to see Krolia walking near them, not getting near the flowers. “I knew this would bring you two together,” she smiled.  
Keith’s face flushed red again, “y-you planned this?!” He shrieked and pressed Lance closer to him, hiding everything but his head from Krolia.  
“We were sick and tired of the sexual tension the two of you had whenever you were near each other,” she explained with a smirk on her face. Keith groaned and pressed his face back down onto Lance’s shoulder. He gave a little wave to Krolia who gave one back in response with a smug smirk on her face.  
“Now come on we do have to get back to the castle. While you two were busy I managed to convince the Canin race to join us,” Krolia started walking away.  
“Oh, fuck I knew we were forgetting something!” Lance shouted as Keith grabbed the pieces of Lance’s paladin armour. He let out a laugh as he helped Lance get it on before carrying him towards his mother who seemed pretty smug and proud of herself. Lance laid his head happily against Keith’s chest with a smile on his face. Keith purred at Lance’s expression before his ears twitched when Krolia made a cooing noise. He blushed and continued walking trying to avoid eye contact with literally anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So... y’all like jazz???
> 
> Jokes aside I hope you liked this? I dunno what to say y’all just read a porn book and I’m sitting here feeding it to all of you.


End file.
